Navidad
by Tsukimine12
Summary: "Navidad es solo un nombre. Y es solo una fecha más. Muchos lo habían comprendido ante la partida de un ser querido, y otros...Otros solo lo querían ignorar…." Mal summary, para Azhy, ganadora del concurso "AU Road to ninja"


**Navidad**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Premio a la autora **Azhy **por haber ganado el primer lugar en el concurso **"AU Road to ninja" **del grupo y comunidad **Irresistiblemente Naranja. **¡Felicidades!

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ríe cual niña pequeña, danzando al compás de la música navideña, alzando los brazos para tomar los copos de nieve que caen del cielo.

Cree que es algo hipócrita de su parte. Celebrar en un tiempo tan oscuro como aquel, pero no puede evitar querer festejar al menos un poco, sentirse feliz de nuevo, aunque sea por aquel lapso corto de tiempo. Y sí, sabe que debería estar en el hospital, y no bailando por las calles con las melodías que sonaban desde las tiendas, intentando ser ignorantes a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Él la ve un poco más atrás, sonriendo discretamente, admirándola mientras ella sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y los copos de nieve acompañándola en su danza de forma juguetona.

Es Navidad, y las melodías empalagosas y su aire dulce y alegre parecen enmascarar los tiempos difíciles que parecen tragarse la felicidad de todos. Ya no hay regalos que se dirijan a los hogares calientitos y con risas estruendosas de niños y el ambiente de la familia juntos para la cena. Todo aquello se iba ahora a los hospitales más cercanos, con regalos con palabras indiferentes que nunca se cumplían. "_Recupérate pronto" "Ojalá que te mejores" "Ojalá que tu salud mejore" _

El ojalá nunca se cumple, los hogares se vuelven lugares vacíos y fríos por la ausencia de la alegría y la calidez familiar, los ecos de las risas juguetonas retumbando por las paredes como sonidos fantasmas, lejanos e inexistentes. Los regalos ya no son carritos de juguetes, muñecas con vestidos nuevos, no son dulces ni son suéteres nuevos para usar.

Los nuevos regalos no vienen empaquetados o envueltos en papeles de colores y grandes moños. Son ahora frascos con etiquetas y sabores amargos, con instrucciones calculadas para su uso y una mínima esperanza de que funcionen. Ya no hay Santa Claus con gran barriga, barba espesa, ni traje de color rojo. Santa ha bajado de peso, se ah rasurado y cambió su traje rojo por una bata blanca, los niños ya no se ilusionan por su visita, prefieren romper a llorar o hacer berrinche cuando llega no con un regalo, sino con una cosa de larga punta filosa y que incrustará en su piel y hará que duela mucho.

Los duendes ya no son enanos y de orejas puntiagudas, no llevan trajes de colores ni fabrican juguetes. Han seguido el ejemplo de Santa, han crecido y usan el mismo traje, y llevan esa tablita a donde sea. Hablan por teléfono, corren cuando esas máquinas hacen ruidos extraños, y casi siempre están al lado de Santa.

Los árboles de navidad se fueron, dejando rosas y otro tipo de flores en su lugar. No hay luces parpadeantes de colores llamativos, solo luces intensas que enceguecen y hacen aún más blanca la habitación. No hay olor a comida recién echa, solo ese olor desagradable a medicina, y los usuales sonidos de canciones navideñas son ahora los pitidos de las máquinas, tosidos de personas de al lado, y últimamente el que más ensordece son los llantos descontrolados y sin consuelo alguno.

El polo norte se hizo un hospital, Santa se volvió un doctor, los duendes se hicieron enfermeras, los regalos se volvieron medicamentos…

_Y la Navidad se hizo un infierno._

Suspira y estira la mano, pedazos blancos de agua congelada derritiéndose contra su piel, olvidando lo tibio que se sentía, sintiendo ahora solo el frío de las esperanzas vacías. Le parece cruel que, aún ahora, la Navidad conserve algo de ese ambiente mágico que hacía que todo fuera rebosante de alegría.

-Va a morir.

Levanta la cabeza, preguntándose cuando fue que se enfocó en su mano. Mira con duda la espalda de ella, abrigada con una chamarra lila, su cabello rosa bailoteando con la brisa helada de invierno. No fue una pregunta, la seguridad abarcando cada nota de su voz, haciendo fuertes las palabras agrias salidas de sus morados labios.

-Va a morir. – Repite alzando la vista al cielo –. Nada de lo que hicimos funcionó. Tsunade-sama no le da esperanzas de poder pasar la noche.

Aprieta el puño, y es cuando se da cuenta de que trae el celular agarrado en su guante negro. La risa que ella suelta es forzada, acida y llena de ironía.

-Es cruel, ¿verdad? Se estaba recuperando, mejorando _milagrosamente_. – Suelta una risa sarcástica, e Itachi se repite en la mente que los milagros no existen –. Por un momento pensé que podría ser el milagro de año nuevo. Es estúpido, lo sé, creer en algo que sabías nunca iba a pasar.

Sakura vuelve a reír, de forma seca y ahogada para encubrir los sollozos que luchan con todas sus fuerzas para escaparse de su garganta. Su cabeza está alzada al cielo, sus ojos jades vidriosos con lágrimas amargas que intentan salir y llevarse un poco del dolor que le oprime el pecho. Itachi está consciente de que ella no las va a dejar salir, pues hizo la promesa de que nunca volvería a llorar.

-No es justo. – Dice con la voz rota, su labio inferior temblando en consecuencia –. Por fin…estábamos juntos de nuevo. Él di-dijo que este año volveríamos a festejar todos juntos…

Agacha la cabeza, e Itachi siente como su corazón se rompe al ver el cuerpo de ella sacudirse con sollozos comprimidos con fuerza, atorándose en su pecho, ante la negación de dejarlos salir. Murmura su nombre con tristeza, sus pasos rechinando ante la frondosa capa de nieve bajo sus pies, intentando encontrar la forma en consolar a su novia, que se despedaza lentamente desde la noticia, intentando con desespero no desquebrajarse toda.

Al final, lo único que hace es abrazarla con cariño. Las palabras _Estoy contigo _llegándole en silencio hasta sus oídos en ese simple gesto. Sakura se voltea y oculta su cara en el pecho de él, aferrando sus manos con fuerza en su espalda, temblando bruscamente por tanto sentimiento reprimido, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sangrar, porque no pensaba llorar, aunque terminara ahogada por sus propias emociones.

-¡No es justo! – Chilla, un sollozo escapándose – ¿P-Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¡S-Se supone que es Navidad! ¡Shannaro! ¡Se supone que es una época de alegría!

Itachi la abraza con más fuerza, porque no puede decirle palabras de aliento, porque para él, la navidad nunca le ha parecido una época de completa alegría. Solo una festividad más, con un ambiente mágico, pero no por eso lleno de pura felicidad y alegría.

Él lo sabía bien.

Pero la pelirrosa en sus brazos no lo comprendía del todo. Ella sabía que no todo era como lo describían, y por mucho tiempo había sufrido la ausencia de su padre en esas fechas, pero siempre supo que, a fin de cuentas, él estaba vivo y les deseaba a lo lejos una buena Navidad. Sus ojos jades observando felices a las demás familias, con regalos, sonrisas y sobretodo mucha alegría y calidez familiar.

Sin embargo, fue en esa precisa navidad en que toda aquella fachada se desmoronó a los ojos de todos.

Un grave virus había atacado a los pobladores de la ciudad, propagándose con suma rapidez y con consecuencias desastrosas. Actualmente estaban en un estado de cuarentena, sin dejar entrar ni salir a las personas, por temor de que termine contagiadas o esparzan el virus a demás pueblos. Enviaban medicamentos, y toda la ayuda posible, pero el número de víctimas crecía con más y más rapidez.

El padre de Sakura estaba entre ellas.

-No quiero ir al hospital… – Confiesa con voz ahogada en un simple susurro –. No podría soportarlo pero…sé que no puedo hacer eso. N-Nunca me lo perdonaría.

A Itachi le duele verla así, destrozada y forzándose a no llorar. Él sabe lo que es perder a alguien, el dolor de la despedida y la vista de un cuerpo sin vida postrado en una cama, pálido y con los ojos cerrados, para nunca más volver a abrirlos. Sabe del pedazo vacío que queda en el interior para nunca volver a ser llenado, cicatriza pero sigue doliendo, disminuye pero se sigue sintiendo, se oculta…

…Pero se sigue recordando.

El pequeño cuerpo de ella se estremece, y las sonrosadas mejillas son invadidas por finos caminos de lágrimas cristalinas, que por fin ganan la lucha y escapan por sus ojos jades, opacados por el sentimiento de amargura y tristeza, y su mandíbula se aprieta al oír el rastro de rencor escapar junto a su distorsionada voz contenida por el llanto ahogado y los sollozos que se anudan en su garganta.

-No es justo… ¡No es justo! – Ella cierra los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se sigan escapando con libertad, su voz llena de ira y frustración – ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¿Por qué me lo quitan cuando por fin estamos juntos? ¡No lo comprendo! Yo…no lo comprendo…

Su voz se gasta hasta hacerse un fino hilito de voz, y un sollozo se vuelve a escapar, junto a otro más y otro más, y Sakura intenta acallarlos, porque no quiere llorar, porque no _puede _llorar. Lo había prometido, no solo a ella misma, sino a su propio padre.

"_-Sakura… – Murmuró él con cariño, tomándola de la mano –. Por favor, no vayas a llorar._

_-¿Eh? – Lo miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres, papá? _

_-Cuando yo me vaya por fin de éste mundo, prométeme que no vas a llorar. – Le pidió tocando débilmente su mejilla –. No vale la pena. _

_-Deja de decir tonterías. – Dijo intentando sonar con un poco de humor, forzándose a sonreír –. Te vas a aliviar, ya lo verás. _

_-Sakura..._

_-Te vas a aliviar. – Sentenció con frialdad, apretando el puño –. Y-Yo me encargaré de eso._

_-Está bien. – Suspiró en derrota –. Pero…si en el peor de los casos nada funciona…prométeme que no llorarás. Por favor._

_-…Papá…_

_-Prométemelo, hija, por favor._

_Sakura se mordió el labio, porque la sonrisa débil de su padre le decía tantas cosas. Cosas que él sabía con resignación que iban a pasar, aunque ella diera todo de sí para evitarlo, y lo haría, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería prometerle aquello, porque no iba a suceder, aunque el nudo en su pecho se apretara sin saber por qué, aunque un escalofrío gélido bajara por su espalda, aunque dentro de sí ella sabía lo inminente._

_-Lo prometo. _

_Una promesa que no tendría que cumplir, porque no tenía sentido, porque nunca sucedería. Porque él no moriría, y porque Sakura no lo permitiría._

_Porque ella se negaba a confiar en lo que la vocecita de médico en el fondo de su cabeza le susurra lo contrario."_

Sakura no había peleado como un médico por su paciente. Ella había peleado como una niña pequeña por su padre, sin el menor consentimiento para dudas de que su padre no sobreviviría, aferrándose a vanas esperanzas que se esfumaban día tras día, burlándose de ella y su cruel aferro a intentar mantenerle con vida. Mezclar su trabajo con sus sentimientos no había sido lo correcto, pero no podía pensar como un médico, con pensamientos fríos y la aceptación del saber que podían o no salvar al paciente. Simplemente no podía, no cuando se trataba de su padre.

Y quizá ese fue su error.

-Yo tengo la culpa… – Murmura débilmente, ante la realización de algo que posiblemente era cierto –. Yo…le fallé…

Itachi le murmura cosas, cosas que quedan y otras se escapan por su oído. Algunas son claras y otras confusas, porque la mente nublada de Sakura ya no sabe que pensar.

-¿Es mi culpa o del mundo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Qué hice para que él lo tuviera que pagar? – Se pregunta en voz baja, y levanta la mirada y el corazón de él se quiebra un poco más –. Itachi… ¿Por qué?

Y duele el verla con la mirada tan perdida, tan vidriosa y opaca. Rogando por una respuesta. Algo que le haga entender por qué su padre la tiene que dejar, algo que la convenza de que es el motivo para dejarlo ir, que pueda aceptar y ver que es correcto.

Pero Itachi sabe que nunca hay una razón para ello, nunca una razón suficiente, un motivo justo o claro. La vida hacía todo lo que quisiera, y lo que él más temía es que ella no aceptara eso y fuera en contra de una manera demasiado errónea. Itachi no quería que Sakura se volviera como su hermano, al que no había podido salvar, el que había cometido tantos errores que había tenido que pagar con todo lo que tenía.

-Hay cosas que no están bajo nuestro control. – Le susurra despacio, acariciándole el pelo con delicadeza –. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar junto a ellos, darles nuestro cariño hasta el fin. Hiciste lo que pudiste, Sakura, lo que está pasando no es tu culpa.

-Pero no fue suficiente, él…de seguro me odia…

-Hiciste más de lo que nadie jamás hubiera podido hacer. – La aparta ligeramente, sosteniéndole la barbilla –. Luchaste, Sakura, eso es lo que cuenta. Tu padre sabe que diste lo mejor de ti para salvarlo, y él haría de todo menos odiarte, te ama demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Él lo sabía… – Solloza –. Lo aceptaba…pero yo…yo no quiero, Itachi. No quiero que me deje.

-Lo sé. – Conecta su mirada negra con su mirada jade –. Pero hay cosas que simplemente pasan y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Él lo sabe y así lo acepta, no porque él quiera, porque estoy seguro que jamás querría dejarte, sino porque sabe que ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. – Choca su frente con la de ella con delicadeza, acariciándole la mejilla –. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero debes estar junto a él, a su lado para cuando el momento llegue…y dejarlo ir.

Sakura gime, cada vez más rota, cada vez más con el corazón despedazado. Porque sabe que es verdad, pero duele demasiado, la verdad le quema y la hace agonizar con la cruel y cruda realidad. No podía hacer nada, quizá nunca hubo algo que hacer.

-No es justo… – Vuelve a murmurar con la voz quebrada, e Itachi sabe que quería explotar en llanto, que necesitaba con urgencia sacar todo aquel dolor asfixiante que la iba a matar poco a poco.

-Puedes llorar, Sakura, está bien.

-Lo prometí…

-Pero aún no es año nuevo, y él aún no muere.

Y Sakura se rompe y llora y grita y solloza y maldice con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin voz, aferrándose con fuerte desespero a Itachi, intentando sacar todo aquello que la carcomía, que su mente se calmara y que el nudo en su pecho se deshiciera por fin. Ardía con tanta fuerza, las lágrimas brotaban sin fin alguno por sus ojos, mojando sus pestañas y recorriendo sus mejillas hasta volverse finos cristales en el aire.

El dolor se apacigua, pero no se va, quizá nunca lo haría, y Sakura cree que el día en que se vaya, será el día en que ella muera. No está completa, la esperanza de que mañana despertará y todo estará bien intenta llenarla, lastimándola un poco más, y se sujeta de Itachi y le pide y le ruega que no la suelte, que nunca la deje y se aparte de su lado.

Itachi la aprieta contra sí, susurrándole mil promesas que en lo profundo de sí teme no poder cumplir. Y es que él no piensa ni en la más mínima idea de dejar sola a Sakura, _su _Sakura, pero Itachi siempre ha sido realista, y no sabe lo que el futuro le ah de deparar. Y la sujeta con fuerza, quizá demasiada, quizá no la suficiente, y le besa cuanto puede e intenta llenarle con todo el amor que siente por ella, intenta pegarla al menos un poco, e intenta no pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho con su hermano, que no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, y él mismo se aferra a Sakura, y ambos intentan flotar en el peso de la perdida que sienten en su alma.

A su alrededor nadie los ve, todos intentan ignorar el hecho de que alguien más ha perdido a un ser querido, que hay un ciudadano menos, y solo una víctima más. El tiempo oscuro cae y cae sobre ellos, pero intentan con sonrisas falsas y palabras de aliento ensayadas que todo se vea bien, que la navidad se festeje como antes, que traiga esa esperanza que daba en tiempos pasados y que parecía perderse lentamente. Porque no quieren entender que el ambiente mágico que trae consigo no hace los milagros, que es solo una fecha más, donde pueden ocurrir cosas buenas y malas, donde puede haber muertes y llanto, y que la risa y la vida no siempre son duraderas.

Navidad es solo un nombre. Y es solo una fecha más. Muchos lo habían comprendido ante la partida de un ser querido, y otros…

…_Otros solo lo querían ignorar…_

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

**Azhy disculpa la jodida tardanza. Éste no era el one-shot que estaba escribiendo, pero como el otro me estaba quedando demasiado largo, escribí este y ¡Ta rá! Aquí está. **

**Un Itasaku angst y trágico...espero.**

**La razón por la que lo escribí de navidad es simple. Muchas personas creen que la navidad es época de pura alegría, felicidad, y eso. Pero es solo una simple fecha, donde pueden pasar cosas malas igualmente, no hay diferencia con las demás. Respeto a las personas que creen en la Navidad de ese modo, todo alegría y eso. Pero yo no lo veo así, por lo que comparto mi opinión de esta forma. Lamento si ofendo a alguien con esto. **

**Lo único que me queda es pedirles que me disculpen, y desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos. Ojalá que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, Azhy. **

**Nos leemos**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review? **


End file.
